


I'm not giving up that easily.

by hekle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Surprises, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Training, one-upmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekle/pseuds/hekle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Clint Barton square off in a boxing ring during training.  When Tony starts to lose, he resorts to ...other tactics... to gain the advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not giving up that easily.

“Christ Stark! Cap was right, you suck at hand to hand combat!” Clint Barton stalks back to his corner of the boxing ring in wait for his opponent to get up off the floor.

Tony Stark rolls over on his stomach and pushes himself up. Wiping his bangs off his face and then dragging his hand across his mouth, a trace of blood visible when it’s pulled away. He growls. “You know what Barton? He didn’t say I sucked, he said I needed to practice with you because you’re getting too comfortable behind that pansy bow of yours.” He makes an impromptu ballet-style gesture of drawing back a bow weakly “Look at me! I’m a cherub of love and **OOOOOOF!** ” He hangs limply over the hefty punch to his torso, then grins to himself, knowing he was getting to the other man. Tony shoves Clint away with his other hand. “What’s the matter Clint? Can’t handle a bit of truth?”

“Tony, you’re an ass.” Clint throws a right hook, whiffing by his friend’s face as he stepped back. He frowns, thinking Tony’s been practicing and maybe Cap had set him up. There was no way he was out of shape though, and he’d prove it - right here, right now - by mopping the floor with the pretty-boy billionaire. Clint rolls forward and slides his leg out in a sweep knocking his opponent off balance and awkwardly into his arms. “Uh...I meant to do that.”

Stark rolls his eyes. “Oh you God of Love, you! I don’t know what to say. Yes, I _will_ marry you, you big lug!” and he twists closer to Clint's’s face putting a quick peck on his lips, causing himself to be dropped the mat.

Clint springs back across the ring, wiping his lips on his bracer. “What the _fuck_ , you crazy asshole?!” He watches Tony laugh as he's on the floor.

“I knew you couldn’t hold your cool, Cupid.” Tony stands again. “You’re always saying I don’t think before I act, I don’t keep a level head, how I shouldn’t be the leader of the Avengers. Well guess what? I will **never** be the one shocked out of a fight because someone tries to seduce me in the middle of it. If I’d been one of those chicks in the Serpent Society, you’d be dead on the floor right now.”

“You’re wrong man, I don’t mix business and pleasure unlike some people I know. Get back into stance, we’re going again- and this time, I’m putting you down for good.” Clint shoots his hand out and points significantly at his friend. “Ready?”

Tony chuckles and takes a boxing pose. “You can try.” He crooks a finger calling his friend over. “Come and get it.”

Clint feels the heat still worked up on his face and charges in, driving Tony back to a corner. He realizes Tony’s blocking the hits, letting himself be locked in and steps back. “What’s your problem now, Stark? You give up?”

Tony bolts forward and grabs around Clint’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss, then another, refusing to let his friend go. He feels the slighter man struggle, trying to break the lock, but unable to. He chuckles “I told you, you _can’t_ beat me.” and kisses him again.

Clint’s mind races. What the hell was going on here, why was Tony doing this and _the fuck_ , was that his tongue just now? He struggles but can’t slip out of the grip he’s in without possibly doing real damage to his neck, or Tony’s balls. He frowns and groans, feeling the heat of Tony’s mouth again. His eyes narrow, his brow furrows. He decides it’s a bluff, Stark just wants him to give up so that he can call another sparring win. Tony would _never_ go through with it. He steels himself. Not today pal. You are **not** going to psych me into quitting with a few smooches and a little drool. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and kisses Tony back, thinking firmly of Carol’s ass in her new costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sand ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand/ ) - thankee sai!


End file.
